


Haven't you taken enough from me

by MoonMarsh



Series: Moon writes entirely too many Tommy-centric fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avian Tommyinnit, Blood, Elytrian Phil Watson, Enderian Ranboo, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Learning experience, Origin Smp - Freeform, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil's actually a good parent, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Tommy learns to glide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), chickeninnit, no beta we die like men, tubbo is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarsh/pseuds/MoonMarsh
Summary: His eyes wandered back to the wings. He reached forwards and instinctively began preening the fluffy wings while cleaning them with the rag. Once he was sure they were clean, he’d come to the conclusion that they started gold and faded into red.He frowned at the state they were in, even after preening there were loose feathers. They were also considerably smaller than they should be. There was no way he could fly with these.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Moon writes entirely too many Tommy-centric fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Haven't you taken enough from me

**Author's Note:**

> This starts pretty angsty, but it's pretty fluffy at the end I promise. 
> 
> Also, I've never written on ao3 before sooo... There's that. Aka, I literally have no clue how this works. 
> 
> Warnings:   
> A tad gore-y

He’d woken to two large rashes on his back. Right where he couldn’t reach them. He groaned in annoyance and slumped down a tree, covering his face. He really wasn’t sure what to do.

His father had left earlier that morning to go mining, as per usual. Phil was a busybody to say the least. Always needed to be up to something or he would go stir crazy. Tommy was well aware. 

He just wished he hadn’t gone out this morning. Perhaps if he’d waited a little longer, Tommy could’ve requested something for his back. 

The discomfort had skyrocketed throughout the day, leaving him where he was now. Slumped down a tree in misery after trying to take a walk to take his mind off it. He felt a pained whimper clench his throat. He refused to let himself seem weak, biting it back. He truly hadn’t made it very far on his walk.

He was probably only a couple trees over the hill. The sky house he and Phil lived in was more than obvious and easy to see. Tommy forced himself to his feet and the world around him felt ready to collapse with him. He couldn’t help but groan as his legs shook under his weight. He slowly began trudging up the hill. Tears pin pricked at his eyes as the discomfort changed to a stabbing pain, causing him to gasp. He tried desperately to walk faster, only to launch himself forwards after tripping on his own shoe and sent himself tumbling into the grass. On any other occasion he would’ve called it soft. 

He grunted and decided he would just die here. Good enough for him. He lowered his head into his arms, sniffling quietly as he clenched his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into his palms. He heard the flapping of wings and immediately perked up. Phil landed beside him with a worried expression. 

“ Toms? What’s the matter, mate? “ He asked as he crouched beside him and Tommy took a shuddering breath. 

“ I- I don’t know. “ He whispered. “ M- My back “ He cut himself off with a weak sob as more pain shot from it. He curled up tighter, instead opting to clutch his shirt for dear life. 

Phil’s eyes flickered to life with realization before he gently hauled Tommy to his feet, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. 

“ Phil! Give a man a warning. “ He groaned as he slumped in his father’s arms.

The Elytrian’s wings shuffled anxiously as he shot himself into the sky with Tommy still tight in his arms. He stumbled as his feet met the wooden plank flooring of their house. Tommy seemed pretty out of it, instead clinging to Phil like a koala while tears danced in his eyes. 

“ Phil… “ He whined, stiffening as he was met with another bout of pain. Phil placed Tommy down on the floor and immediately flopped to a sit behind him, 

“ It’s alright, Toms. Your wings are coming in. “ He said quietly, focusing on tousling the boy’s hair and rubbing between his shoulder blades in a vain attempt to get him to relax. 

“ My.. “ Tommy paused his breath hitching, Phil cooed to him to breathe. “ My wings are coming in? Does that mean I’ll get to fly like you? “ His tone was hushed, but there was still excitement lingering in it as Phil nodded. 

He didn’t get a chance to respond, Tommy suddenly wailing and flipping himself around, burrowing his head in Phil’s chest.

“ Ughh Phil I don’t think these wings are worth it. “ He groaned as he hugged him tight. 

“ It is. I promise. “ Phil murmured. Tommy shuddered and a sharper cry was pulled from him. Phil felt awful about not being able to do much. 

Tommy’s cry broke down into a terrified sob. “ I do--n’t want them. I don’t. I don’t wan--na. “ He stammered out frantically, his words wavering and broken apart. 

Phil shook his head. “ It’s okay. Shhh, it’s alright. “ He snaked a hand back into Tommy’s hair and he felt the boy relax ever so slightly. 

“ Hey, take a deep breath, you’ll be fine, okay? “ Phil told him when Tommy had stiffened again. 

He took a shaky breath and muffled a louder cry with a hand. He could feel warm scarlet begin to run down his back. Phil continued to quietly encourage him. 

Tommy sobbed for what felt like forever. Truthfully, it had probably been hours and he could tell Phil was getting worried even through his haze of pain, which made him panic more. He trembled and forced himself to use his voice, which he’d screamed hoarse during the particularly worse pains. 

“ Is something wrong with them? “ He whimpered, not daring to move from the spot he’d sat the entire time, with his head against Phil’s chest. 

Phil hesitated to answer. “ They’re just taking their time. It’s okay. “ Tommy could hear the unsureness and doubt in his father’s voice but didn’t comment on it, feeling too weak to do so.

He groaned, his grip loosening as exhaustion kicked in. 

“ ‘m… goin’ to sleep. “ Tommy slurred quietly. Phil shook his head urgently. 

“ No no, not yet. You can sleep after this, but not yet. “ He said quickly. Tommy whined. 

“ Why nooot? ‘M so tired. “ He complained. 

“ I know, I know. “ Phil shifted nervously. “ Just a little longer. “ 

Tommy waited as patiently as he could. Phil gently nudged him off, muttering several apologies. 

“ I’m getting you some water, I’ll be back before you know it. “ He said before hurrying to a different part of the house. 

He curled in on himself, trying to keep himself awake. “ This is fine. I’m fine. When was I supposed to meet up with Tubbo? “ He said to himself before breaking down as pain took hold of him again, he collapsed onto his side, wrapping his arms around himself as a low groan left him. It probably would’ve been a scream if his voice hadn’t been shot from the past ones. 

He heard footsteps and peered up at Phil, who sat back down. Tommy instantly scooted to him and leaned against him while Phil handed him the water. 

His hands were shaking so much he was scared he would spill it so he handed it back. Phil frowned and uncapped the water, helping Tommy drink it.   
Tommy shoved it away after a moment, coughing as tears sprung back into his eyes and he fell eerily silent, his eyes on his hands, which were white-knuckled and clenched tightly. They relaxed after a moment and he went back to slumping against Phil with a low sigh. 

“ Hey, I’m just going to check something, is that okay. “ Phil asked as his eyes darted to Tommy’s back. 

Tommy nodded, his eyes half-lidded. He felt fingertips brush where the rashes were and stiffened, biting his tongue. Finally he gave into a rather quiet cry, pleading with whatever god there was to just get this over with. 

Phil grimaced and pulled his hand away, weighing his options. “ I really was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. “ He heard Phil say under his breath. He stood up and hesitated, not wanting to leave Tommy alone again. “ I’ll be right back. “ He promised before rushing off again. Tommy sat silently, a new fear taking hold of him. 

_‘He hoped it wouldn’t come to what? What’s wrong with my wings?’_ he internally panicked, fidgeting with his hands. 

He watched the doorway intently, Phil returned a moment later with his… What was it? 

Tommy squinted before his eyes widened and horror and he scrambled back in a panic. “ Look! I- I know my wings are a- a little slow and uh uh dysfunctional b-b-but there’s no need for a sword! “ He laughed, though it was forced and very very panicked. “ P- Put the sword down Ph-Phil. It’s fine. “ He stammered, pressing himself against the wall. 

“ Tommy, we need to do something about your wings before they become more damaged than they may already be, trust me with this one. “ Phil said as he approached the trembling blonde. Tommy shielded his face with his arms. 

Phil wrapped him up in a hug and Tommy was shaking like a leaf, clinging to Phil like his life depended on it. 

Phil slowly raised the sword, frowning as Tommy tensed. “ I’m sorry, Toms. ” He whispered. “ You’re doing so good, it’ll be okay in a moment. “ 

He gently pressed the sword to the first rash and his son flinched, terror causing his heart to pound. “ I- I- don’t. I- no. I “ Tommy murmured unintelligible, gritting the teeth as the word sliced his back rather carefully. 

He couldn’t help the screech that rose in him as he shut his eyes as tight as he could. Phil held him close, gently murmuring to him as he moved to the second one. 

He cut the second one free and Tommy’s shaking ceased slightly, his iron grip loosening as he rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil used the rag he had grabbed to clean up the wounds, frowning at the rather messy, golden wings Tommy had.

Tommy mumbled something and Phil glanced away from his wings. “ What was that? “ He asked, gently running a hand through his hair. 

“ I said ‘m goin’ a sleep now. “ Was the response he received. 

“ Alright, you do that. “ He hummed. Tommy went still in his arms, minus the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

His eyes wandered back to the wings. He reached forwards and instinctively began preening the fluffy wings while cleaning them with the rag. Once he was sure they were clean, he’d come to the conclusion that they started gold and faded into red. 

He frowned at the state they were in, even after preening there were loose feathers. They were also considerably smaller than they should be. There was no way he could fly with these. Phil’s heart broke at the thought. 

It took awhile for Tommy to wake, and when he did, he’d lost his voice. He’d wandered into the kitchen with messy hair and tired eyes. 

“ You hungry? “ He asked the tired boy, glancing over his shoulder. When he nodded Phil was quick to get to work on making food. 

He placed the bowl of soup in front of him and gave him a weak smile. Tommy’s wings ruffled before settling as he dug into the food. 

Phil sat down with his own bowl beside his son, who leaned heavily against him the moment he could. He felt him shake and looked over at him as he sniffled.   
“ What’s wrong? “ He asked, the worry causing his wings to shuffle. 

“ My wings. “ Tommy croaked shakily. “ They’re.. So small. There’s no way I could fly with these. “ Phil frowned. He gently reached for one of the wings and held it, examining it for a moment. 

“ Maybe not fly like me, but they’re not unusable. “ Phil said, an idea sparking. 

They’d waited a couple of says before Phil finally let Tommy out of the house. He forced Tommy to use the water elevator despite the fact that Tommy had argued that ‘ he had wings now, he wasn’t a penguin. ‘ Phil rolled his eyes. 

He wandered into the forest and Tommy immediately darted for one of the trees, jumping onto a branch with his wings fluttering rather uselessly. He damn near jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar sound of an enderman teleporting and was met with Ranboo standing below at the base of the tree with a puzzled expression. 

“ I literally just sneezed! “ He complained to no one in particular, causing Tommy to start laughing and Phil smiled. 

The enderian blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He caught sight of Tommy’s brightly colored wings and gaped stupidly for a moment before grinning. “ You have wings! “ He exclaimed excitedly, teleporting onto the branch by accident. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to the whole teleporting thing in general. He clung to it with a yelp and Tommy lunged forwards, snagging the back of his shirt. “ I’ve really gotta get better at this. “ He groaned before eyeing Tommy’s rather pitiful wings. Now that he was up-close with them, he could see they were ragged and small, feathers falling out all over the place. He resisted the urge to frown. 

Tommy grinned. “ You just suck. “ He snorted with a wave of his hand. “ Phil’s going to teach me to fly! “ He added quickly, his wings puffing. 

Ranboo’s eyes darted to his wings again and Tommy had to stop himself from yelling at him for it. 

“ Glide. “ Phil said after a moment. 

“ Glide? “ He parroted stupidly, confusion falling over his expression. 

“ I… I think you should learn the basics of your wings first before you fly. “ Phil said slowly. 

Tommy grimaced. “ But I’m a big man! I don’t need the basics! “ He protested. 

“ Nope. Basics first. No arguing. Spread your wings. “ Phil crossed his arms and gazed up at the blonde. Ranboo teleported off the branch and stumbled, falling over once he was back beside Phil. 

Tommy spread out his wings and readied himself, suddenly feeling a lurch of nervousness come forward. 

“ Angle your wings like this, “ Phil demonstrated with his own, spreading them and tilting them ever so slightly. Tommy squinted with a slight pout as he did his best to mimic him. 

“ Liikkeeee this? “ He looked up for confirmation, Phil nodded with a bright smile. 

Ranboo watched, amused. He wasn’t quite sure how he could contribute, but he’d figure it out he supposed. Tommy haphazardly launched himself off the branch, causing Phil to gasp lightly and rush forwards, ready to catch him if need be. Ranboo had already teleported himself to where Tommy would’ve landed if it wasn’t for the fact that he was slowly gliding through the air with a mystified expression. 

“ Phil! Phil! I’m gliding! I’m so graceful! “ He said pridefully as his feet met the ground. 

Phil chuckled, his eyes shining. “ Look at you go! “ He cheered, throwing a fist up towards the sky. Ranboo grinned. 

“ Already better with your wings than I am with my teleporting, and I’ve been able to teleport for longer. “ He commented with a shake of his head. 

Tommy beamed excitedly and was immediately clambering back up the tree to do it again. 

And again. 

_And again._

Phil couldn’t think of a time he seemed happier. 


End file.
